


Mariks new friend

by YGOFTW



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Gay Sex, Lesbian Character, M/M, Rough Sex, Texting, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGOFTW/pseuds/YGOFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marik has a secret and seeks advice from his sister and gets a surprise enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mariks new friend

It had been two weeks since the battle city tournament was over and Marik ishtar decided to stay in domino with his sister ishizu in her apartment but with his friend odion returning to Egypt he felt alone at times.

Marik had a secret he was gay and felt no attraction towards woman what so ever. Marik if anything looked up to woman and was jealous of them because they got to wear silky beautiful soft clothing and kiss guys . he never really had a boyfriend and still to this day never told his sister but he knew that to be happy and enjoy life by meeting a guy would make sense to just bite the bullet and come out to ishizu witch was what he was going to do only the problem was ishizu spent most of her time hanging out with her friends Mai Valentine serenity wheeler and tea Gardner.

Once his sister finally arrived home the once evil duellist sat his sister down to tell her his dark secret.

What be the matter dear brother spoke his beautiful sister well I'm I'm er gay . What followed was a uncomfortable silence and was broke when his sister burst out laughing witch caused a half angry and half confused look from Marik and spat cease your laughing you foolish fool. No shit of course your gay your camp as fuck you look like a pretty boy and never showed any interest in woman said ishizu still giggling. 

Whatever sis but I was wondering if you could give me some advice with men can't do it sorry why not fool shouted Marik because I'm a lesbian I don't like men. Thus leaving Marik shocked no fucking way who out if Mai tea and serenity are you dating woman Marik said in a more then frustrated tone. All of then I am fucking all if them what do you think we do when we are spending time together well I did not take any of them for dykes well shit so you can't help me then maybe I can and I'm leaving to go and chill with my girls and before I leave I Will text a friend and he Will come round for dinner have fun said ishizu as she slammed the door shut before Marik could protest.

Marik was freaking out some random guy is coming over for dinner and maybe even a date and as he thought of ways to send the unknown guest away there was a loud knock on his door and he slowly opened the door and was taken off guard when he noticed it was bakura and before he could cone up with some excuse to send the grey haired man away he was pushed into the kitchen wall and forcefully kissed.

Bakura broke the kiss and pushed Marik into his bed and ripped his shirt off of each other and Marik undid bakuras blue jeans and took then off leaving bakura in just his bright blue boxers and blushed when he saw the massive bulge witch Marik knew was for him. Marik caught bakura off guard and pulled him into the bed and got between his legs and gave the tip of the thieves cock a playful nibble through the blue boxers causing bakura to shout suck my Dick darling and Marik was only to pleased to comply and whipped bakuras big yummy cock out witch was massive and took it in his mouth and sucked up and down his juicy cock that's right bitch suck it stated the thief. And as Marik continued sucking bakuras cock and slurping at at the pre cum running down his lovers cock and balls bakura then positioned Marik in the middle of the bed with the flamboyant duellist on his back bakura crawled over him and inserted his Dick once again into his fuck buddy s mouth and precoded to face fuck him shoving his Dick in and out of his mouth violently making Marik gag multiple times but kept doing his best to please his lover and started sucking faster and using his tongue to lick the shaft of bakuras monster cock.

The thief did not let up and face fucked his bitch faster and with each powerful thrust Marik got slapped in the face by the dominant man's balls witch were sweaty and had pre cum dripping down them Marik was in heaven sucking a big cock and yummy cum covered balls smacking his blushing face and Marik loved the smell the aroma that those sweaty sexy balls made was almost too much for him to take in and suddenly bakura took his Dick out of ishizus brothers mouth and Marik took this chance to suck on his lovers balls taking one into his mouth and sucking the sweat off it and let go of his grip on that ball from his lips witch made a sexy pop sound and did the same to the other but bakura had enough build up and he was ready to destroy Mariks ass hole and spun his bitch around putting him on his front and then yanked off Mariks slim fit jeans and chuckled when she noticed Marik was wearing a pink pair of panties with a cute white trim Marik always wore panties he loved the way they felt and was glad he was wearing them.

Your sister told me you were a little flamboyant and camp she was not wrong stated bakura and licked all the way up Mariks ass cheeks and pulled Mariks pink slutty underwear off exposing his erect average sized cock and smooth hairless butt. There is not a hair on your body is their keep it that way talked the smug duellist.

Marik needed to get fucked he wanted it for so long and was enjoying how girly he felt he had shaved all his body hair off he looked pretty and even smelled like a woman with his rose perfume he stole from ishizu a while back and was ready to take it up the ass.

Bakura got between his lovers legs and looked him in the eye and Mariks expression was simply uncontrolled lust bakura did not even have to ask how bad Marik wanted it he knew and finally inserted his cock into Mariks cute ass making the submissive duellist let out a sudden moan and as bakura shoved more of his massive member into his lover Marik was only to eager and bakura was just teasing him now the ishtar man was breathing heavily from being so nervous and so turned on at the same time and had enough of bakura teasing him and let out a frustrated cry just fuck me fuck me now please and with that bakura fully penetrated Marik and began fucking him. The pain was hard to take he did everything he could not to let out a tear but before he knew it the pain suddenly transformed into extreme pleasure and wrapped his legs around bakura witch allowed him to take more Dick in witch led to even more pleasure and with each hard and fast thrust Marik moaned aggggggggggg fuck bakura yes fuck me agggggg yes aaahhhh and bakuras balls slapped against Mariks ass with every hump and the pace was stepped up and the thrusting became more rapid and more intense and bakura was hitting his prostate every time witch pushed Marik over his breaking point and his Dick exploded with his Dick juice just as bakura final thrust went in and shoot his bucket load of cum into his bitches ass got dressed and left leaving Marik in a hot panting mess with his bed covered in his cum and his ass leaking bakuras Dick juice. I think I just might give him a call back .


End file.
